


Not quite what I planned but I like it

by PeggyCartinelli31



Category: Agent Carter (TV), cartinelli-fandom
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship, Which leads to sex, cute but sexy, nice dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeggyCartinelli31/pseuds/PeggyCartinelli31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So it's 2 a.m. and what else to do than write Cartinelli smut.This came when my phone died and I got stuck with my cousin's laptop without wi-fi.</p>
<p>p.s.This is first fic I feel it's not so bad,it's un-beta'd and please excuse any mistakes since English is not my first language and it was pretty late.Other than that,enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not quite what I planned but I like it

Peggy came home only to smell amazing scents from kitchen.'So,Angie's home' she whispered to herself.She left her purse and shoes in the hallway and continued to kitchen.As she assumed,there was Angie taking the bowl of spaghetti of the stove.She was wearing nice light blue dress and her hair was a bit more loose than usual.In Peggy's opinion she could wear anything and look beautiful.'Okay get yourself together' she thought to herself.It was only then that she noticed table was set nicely with plates for two of them and wine she suspected Angie brought from Howard's stack.She smiled softly and they lightly cleared her throat.

"Whoa! Scared me there English" Angie said a little bit startled but with a smile.  
"Yes,I am terribly sorry to do that darling.What's all this for?" She asked gesturing to table and small bouqet of violets set in the middle of table.  
"Since we both work so much,I thought little dinner would be nice" She responded as she mixed something Peggy assumed was spaghetti sauce.  
"Oh darling you didn't have to do all this but yes,i think we rather deserved that"  
"Peg why don't you change while I set our food and all"  
"Sure,I'll be right back" With that she left to her bedroom to change and refresh herself a bit.

***

As she changed she went to the bathroom to splash a bit water on her face and freshen up her make-up.Light warmness spread on her cheeks.She gripped her fingers onto the sink and came closer to mirror to have a better look of her face.She blushed and she felt that feeling in her stomach that she knew all too well.Same feeling she had when Steve jumped on that grenade.''This can't be possible'' she said to herself.She re-applied her lipstick and put her hair a bit better.'Okay you got this.You can kick 6 men at same time and you can have dinner with your friend' she thought and with that she left for dinner.

***

And there was Angie sipping wine in their glasses.Her face looked beautiful in dim light.Her face lit up when she saw Peggy and she pulled out a chair for her.Peggy gladly sat and she took sip of her wine.

"I thought you were more schnapps gal"Peggy said to start som conversation.  
"And I thought you were more whiskey but here we are,right?And since when you call me 'gal'"She responded with joke in her voice.  
"Oh Angie,you'll always be more than a gal to me,you know that" She regretted saying that out loud but her mouth as usually was faster.She saw Angie blush a little bit as her eyes sparkled in that beautiful way.'She is straight Peggy.Straight.Well,so is spaghetti until it's wet..Okay stop this nonsense.STOP'  
"Same thing to you English"

They ate in silence after that,Peggy clearing her mind of other thoughts.Angie stood up to collect their plates.

"Oh let me help Angie,no need you do everything tonight" Peggy took her own plate and put it into the sink next to which Angie was staying.  
"It's okay Pegs..you up for dessert?"  
Suddenly they were closer than before.Angie's body tensed but Peggy couldn't quite place why.She felt Angie's breathing hitched just like her own.Her brain couldn't keep up with her movements as she leaned in and pressed light kiss on Angie's lips.Angie seemed caught off guard but she soon returned the kiss.Peggy put her hand on Angie's waist as other one lightly came around her neck.Angie for her part put both hands on Peggy's neck to keep her as close as possible.Angie felt like wine and something that was specifically her and only her.They kissed for couple moments until they needed to catch their breath.  
"I guess that um..we shoul-"  
"Shut up and kiss me English" This time Angie leaned in and Peggy's mouth opened slightly to let their tongues touch.Angie seemed to know what to do to make Peggy...feel things.Deep down she felt heat rushing to her spine.

She gripped Angie's dress harder and Angie got the clue to start unbuttoning Peggy's shirt.She slowly kissed Peggy's cheek trailing down her jawline and neck and collarbone where she sucked on sensitive spot that made Peggy wetter than she already was.She shifted their positions pressing Angie aganist the counter and kissing her eagerly.Angie's breathing fastened and Peggy gently lifted her to the counter to sit so they were the same height.She teasingly bit her lower lip and continued down Angie's neck and collarbone where she left few marks that she knew will be visible in the morning.Slowly her fingers trailed on the back of Angie's dress to find the zipper.She unzipped her dress and slid it down her shoulders revealing Angie's skin and lacy black brassiere.

She kissed her way down Angie's breasts to find nipples already hard under her lips.She undid Angie's brassiere and her mouth sucked on Angie's nipples.Angie seemed to like that as she impatiently tangled her fingers in Peggy's hair to bring her lower.Peggy got the clue and slowly teased Angie down her hip bone and then she took off the rest of her dress and tossed it on the floor.She teased Angie with light touches on her panties.She got on her knees and trailed light kisses from Angie's knees to her thighs and finally to her panties.She doesn't need these,Peggy decided and slid them down Angie's legs.Up Angie was breathing hard and she was leaning on her elbows flushed.Peggy smiled and kissed Angie's wet folds.She slowly sucked on her clit and then trailed her tongue up and down Angie's sex torturing Angie that way.

"Please Peg...English,I need you,please"

Peggy got that and without warning slid two fingers in Angie.Then she sucked on her clit.Angie tensed a bit but slowly moved with Peggy's movements.Peggy added another finger and Angie enjoyed that.'Straight,my arse' Peggy thought 'This ain't her first time doing this'. She slowly pumped in and out picking a pace.Angie moaned and Peggy sucked harder on her clit.She continued that for couple more moments.

"Peg yes,keep that,yes..I'm about to-"

And then her body gave into the orgasm and Peggy kept pumping through it.Angie's breathing was fast and Peggy's name fell of her lips like mantra.Peggy pulled her fingers out and licked them now coated with Angie's wetness and stood up to admire her work.Angie sat there,well more laid than sat,flushed breathing hard and her legs seemed like jelly.She smiled and sat up kissing Peggy.

"Didn't know that about you English"She said through tired smile.  
"Well,you seemed like good inspiration."  
"Cheeky"She hoped up off counter and swayed a bit but Peggy caught her and lifted her into her arms.  
"Gotta lot of muscles there English"  
"Darling,you have no idea" Peggy said and carried Angie to her,well,now their bedroom.She put her on the bed and slid under the covers with her.She thought they're going to sleep but apparently Angie had other ideas as she trailed her fingers down Peggy's buttons.  
"Angie,darling,I thought you were tired?"  
"We're already in bed now English,aren't we?" She dropped Peggy's blouse on the floor.  
"Well yes,it's-" Her words disappeared as she felt Angie's lips on her nipples.Angie undressed her and teased her over her brassiere.Peggy moved to undo it and Angie tossed it away.  
"Wow Peg gotta a lot going on here" Peggy blushed and smiled.  
"I don't have anything that you don't Angie" She responded.  
"Only you have more of it" Angie said and sucked on her nipple while working other one with her thumb.Peggy tangled her fingers in Angie's hair urging her to go lower.Angie licked slowly down Peggy's toned stomach and her strong hip bones to her panties.She slid them off to reveal how wet Peggy was already.  
"Oh Peg you're so wet"  
"With you,that's always the case" Peggy said back.Angie smiled and traced her fingers up and down Peggy's thighs.Then she pinched Peggy's clit and Peggy took big breath and bit her lip.

"Angie darling,if you'd please just..-" As if she was reading her mind Angie pushed her tongue inside Peggy's wet folds and Peggy arched her back taking pleasure in Angie's movements.Ange slowly moved her mouth and sucked on Peggy's clit while sliding two fingers into Peggy.That seemed to make Peggy moan and beg for more.Angie curled her fingers and sucked a bit harder and then Peggy's thighs clenched.Angie pumped harder and harder.  
"Angie,I'm close please,just keep with,please-" And then Peggy climaxed and her body gave away the strong orgasm while Angie moved her fingers slower and slower until she pulled her fingers out and eagerly licked them.  
"Mhmmm Angie that was..." Peggy was flushed and her hair sticked to her forehead and Angie wishes she could remember this moment forever because she's never seen something so beautiful.  
"Amazing?" Angie suggested and climbed up next to Peggy and kissed her lightly on the lips.  
"One way to say it" Said Peggy and put covers over them.Angie dropped her arm over Peggy's warm waist and cuddled up next to her.She listened her breathing slow down and silence filled the room.Then Peggy broke it while she traced small patterns with her fingers over Angie's stomach.

"You know we forgot about one thing"  
"Yeah? What's that English?" Angie asked.  
"We didn't have proper date before all of this" She responded.  
"English,we had dinner in our house and now my dress is somewhere on the kitchen floor as well as my underwear.I guess we could call this a date"  
"You know what? I think you have a point there.."  
"But English if you want we can always go to nice restaurant....they have good bathrooms" Angie said in lower whisper.  
"But why do we..oh..OH.You and your dirty little mind"  
"Oh hush there,you know you like it" 

After that they slowly drifted into the silence falling asleep shortly after with their bodies tangled together.

***

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and if you can please leave a review! ♥


End file.
